


Teacher's Pet

by gracerene



Series: HP May Madness Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Boys Kissing, Care of Magical Creatures, Clubbing, Community: hp_may_madness, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Pining, Professor Charlie Weasley, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Charlie Weasley, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Draco might not have hooked up in that dim Muggle club if they'd recognised each other--and if they'd known that Charlie was going to be Draco's new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Now that the truth is out in the open, the hard part is not doing it <i>again</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2016
> 
> Unbeta'd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 1 prompts: leaf, lemon, face shot

Charlie was proud of himself for managing to only falter for a moment when he saw who was in his first class at Hogwarts. It took him mere seconds to realise the truth that had entirely evaded him two nights earlier in the dim Muggle club. He'd thought the boy had looked familiar, but so deep into Muggle London, it hadn't occurred to him that he'd run into another wizard. 

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, did not recover so quickly. He stared at Charlie with a look of shock, and possibly horror, for far longer than Charlie thought was really necessary. To be fair, Charlie had missed the Welcome Feast while helping tend to a wounded thestral, so Draco wouldn't have had time to prepare himself for his new professor. It was only when a large leaf floated down from one of the trees and landed on top of his head that Draco began to control his reaction. Not for the first time, Charlie was thankful that none of his returning siblings were taking Care of Magical Creatures. If any of them had been in the class just then, he knew they would have noticed something was up.

"Hello, class!" Charlie shouted out to the half-dozen merrily chatting seventh-year students gathered at the edge of the forest. "I'm Professor Weasley, but you can call me Charlie." He allowed himself a quick glance at Draco, taking in the way his lips twisted as Charlie introduced himself, before turning his full attention on the day's lesson plan. 

To his surprise, Draco stayed behind after the lesson had finished. Charlie tried to ignore the flicker of heat in his belly as he arranged his expression into something politely inquiring. "Mr Malfoy, how can I help you?"

"Mr Malfoy? Seriously?" Draco hissed. "I would think having your prick down my throat would have earned me first name status."

Charlie shivered as memories from that night overtook him: slim hips grinding against his own, the darkened alcove, a gorgeous blond dropping to his knees, and the way Charlie's come had looked dripping down sharp cheekbones. 

"You didn't seem so concerned about me calling you by your first name at the club. In fact, I don't believe we bothered with names at all."

Draco's lips pursed. "Yes, I'm starting to regret that."

"Are you?" Charlie didn't mean for his voice to go low and rough, truly he didn't, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it when he saw Draco's resulting shiver.

Draco took a deep breath, his expressions hardening. "This year is too important to me, and we can't...that can't happen again. I need to know if this is going to be a problem."

"Of course not. There's no reason for our past...liaison to play any part here. It was just a one-off, nothing to get worked up about." It was true, but Charlie found himself surprisingly disappointed by it. Especially when a breeze ruffled Draco's hair and filled Charlie's nostrils with a familiar lemon scent that flashed Charlie back to a memory of their sweaty, dancing bodies. He hadn't thought beyond relieving a little stress before starting his new job when he'd gone to that club, but now that he was confronted with the pretty boy he'd found release with, Charlie couldn't say he wasn't desirous of a repeat performance.

Draco was right, though. It couldn't happen again. This was his first day as a professor; he wasn't eager to fuck things up so soon, no matter how pretty the face. 

Something heated flickered over Draco's face, followed by an imperfect blankness. "Thank you for your understanding, Professor. I look forward to working with you."

Charlie suppressed a shudder. 

"I'll see you in class...Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 2 prompts: blue, gin, wood, Narratophilia

_With a flourish, the bartender slid the freshly made gin and tonic across the lacquered wood bartop. Draco took it gratefully, taking a large swig of the refreshing beverage. He looked out over the writhing crowd, the club lights pulsing blue over sweaty male bodies. Draco's stomach clenched with desire._

_Several feet away, his gazed locked with an attractive and muscular redhead. Draco suppressed his immediate reaction to the vibrant hue of his hair—this was no Weasley. No, he was _far_ too attractive for that, and this was a Muggle club besides. Draco let himself admire his muscled arms and stubbled jaw, the toned stomach and not inconsiderable bulge in his tight jeans. The man's eyes fairly sparkled as he beckoned Draco over with a teasing curl of his finger. Draco went like a moth to a flame._

_They danced: Draco's arse nestled into the man's groin, broad hands gripping Draco's hips, and soft lips skimming over the back of Draco's neck. Draco felt wild and alive, the throbbing beat of the music shivering up through his feet, vibrating around his prick. A hard, thick cock rubbed tantalisingly against the back seam of Draco's jeans, and Draco's mouth watered at the thought of it._

_"So, sweetheart, what's it going to take to get you on your knees for me?" The man's voice was low and rough as tree bark._

_Draco smirked and turned in the man's arms. He was half a second from dropping to his knees right there in front of everybody on the dance floor, but there was no reason not to make the bloke work for it. "You're going to have to try harder than that. You need to make me _want_ it."_

_The man's lips pulled into a filthy smirk. He tugged Draco even closer, grinding their hard pricks together. "Oh, I don't think wanting it's the problem, is it, darling? You're practically gagging for it, aren't you? It's all you can think about, me dragging you off to a dark corner, having my wicked way with you. Putting you on your knees and using that dirty mouth. Or maybe turning you against the wall, licking you open and fucking that fantastic arse until you're begging me to come."_

_Draco whimpered, praying that the sound wouldn't be audible over the thud of the base. Judging by the man's smug smile, Draco wasn't so lucky. What the hell did it matter, though? Draco had come here to find an attractive bloke to get off with, and here was a rugged, filthy-mouthed, wet-dream of a man, desperate to give Draco exactly what he wanted._

_Draco brushed a sweet kiss across the man's lips before pulling him into the shadows and dropping to his knees._

With a groan, Draco blinked himself awake. For several moments, he allowed himself to mourn the loss of such a pleasant dream, especially as he was just about to get to the good part. Then his memories of the past few days came rushing in, and Draco turned over to bury his face in his pillows. 

That wet-dream of a one-off was Charlie bloody Weasley, his Care of Magical Creature's professor. Draco was very much _not_ supposed to be having filthy dreams about him. Especially when those dreams were based in gloriously real memory. Draco had class with him that very afternoon, and Draco would desperately like to get through it without popping an inappropriate hard-on. This year was his second chance, and he just wanted to get through it as quickly and quietly as possible. He sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and began to dress, hoping that day, and the rest of the year, would be simple and uncomplicated. 

He ignored the tiny voice inside that told him Charlie Weasley was going to be one massive complication.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 3 prompts: dangerous, gold, ring

"Before you all head off, I wanted to reiterate that half of class time over the course of this year will be devoted to your independent projects. I'll need to know which beasts you plan on studying by the end of the week, so I can ensure I schedule a class session for each creature. Remember that you are only allowed to select a _beast_ for this project—no magical beings—and we're only selecting from beasts classified as a Level 4 by the Ministry of Magic." Charlie looked around at his seventh year students ringed around him, pleased that they all seemed excited and engaged. "Any questions? No. Then I will see you all on Friday."

"Excuse me, Professor, may I have a word?"

Charlie braced himself as he turned around, unsure of what to expect. He'd thought that after their conversation earlier that week, Draco would be keeping his distance. Yet here he was, looking nervous, but determined, the sunlight glinting gold and lovely off his fair hair.

"What can I help you with?"

Draco bit his lip, Charlie tried not to remember what those lips felt like wrapped around his cock. "It's about the project."

"Oh?"

"I know that you said we could only choose from the Level 4 class of beasts, but I was really hoping I could study dragons."

Something twinged inside of Charlie at the mention of dragons, his lifelong passion. He wasn't quite sure why, but he liked the idea of sharing something more than physical with the pretty Draco Malfoy. 

"Dragons are very dangerous." Amazing. Exhilarating. Electrifying.

"I know. But...I was named after the dragon constellation, you know. I've always been fascinated by them. I can choose a lower class beast if you want, but I'd really, really like to study dragons. And it's not like Hogwarts hasn't brought dragons here before…"

It was a terrible idea. It was far too dangerous to bring a dragon to the grounds for a small class of students. He did miss being around dragons, though, and it was damned difficult to look into those sterling eyes and say anything other than _yes_.

"I do have several contacts in Romania…"

"Really?" Draco's voice was breathy and threaded with pleasure. Fuck, Charlie wanted him. 

Charlie somehow managed to restrain himself from kissing Draco breathless and instead flashed him a wide smile. He was watching Draco avidly, so he caught the slight dilation of Draco's pupils and the hitch in his breath. Draco's gaze traced the curves of Charlie's mouth before he visibly gained control. He straightened, the tops of his cheeks dusted pink. 

It was time to release Draco before Charlie lost control. He opened his mouth to dismiss him. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but before I was a professor I worked on a dragon reserve in Romania for a number of years. I'm happy to be a resource if you'd like." Charlie swallowed a groan at the foolish words. He was supposed to be staying away from the boy, not coming up with further excuses to see him. Though surely, as a professor, he should be doing everything in his power to help his students learn.

Draco's eyes widened, before a small, private smile stole across his face. "I may just take you up on that."

Charlie felt wild and reckless, like he was back on the reserve, facing down an Opaleye, adrenaline surging through his veins.

"I hope you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 4 prompts: Sorry, hard, mint, "Last thing on my mind."

"Now class, who can tell me what adding mint to a potion base would do…"

Draco tuned out Slughorn's lecture and focused instead on the dragon he was doodling in the margins of his Potion's book. He was already well aware of mint's properties, and he knew that Granger would be more than happy to answer any of Slughorn's leading questions. Going unnoticed was in Draco's best interest.

Pansy was clearly of a similar mind, because she quickly leaned in to gossip, one of her favourite pastimes. 

"So, Draco," she began in a coy whisper, "I don't suppose you're planning on taking anybody with you to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"No," Draco said absently, shading in the arch of the dragon's wing. "I wasn't planning on going at all."

"What?" Her whisper only barely qualified, drawing curious stares from Blaise and Theo in front of them. Draco waved them off.

"I've got school work to do. You know how important it is that I do well this year. Frolicking around Hogsmeade is the last thing on my mind."

"But you're _always_ studying. Don't you think you deserve a little break. What do you have going on this weekend that you can't work on in the evenings?"

Draco swallowed a sneer. Pansy could be immensely tiring, but she was one of the few friends he had left, and it wouldn't do to make her angry. 

"Actually, I have a meeting with my Care of Magical Creatures Professor. It was the only time he had free." Draco was proud that he managed to say the entire sentence without blushing. Pansy would have pounced on that in an instant.

"Professor _Weasley_." Pansy's voice was filled with disdain, and Draco felt himself bristle.

"Yes," he said stiffly. "He's offered to help me with my final report, since he has plenty of first-hand experience with dragons."

Pansy let out a small huff of annoyance. "I suppose that's decent of him. And if you've got to spend time with a Weasley, at least it's the one with the broad shoulders and sexy scars."

Privately, Draco quite agreed. Outwardly, he merely raised an eyebrow.

"What? You've got eyes." Her expression turned teasing. "Although, I must say that Weasley Junior has filled out _quite_ nicely." She looked pointedly at Ron, who was looking at a lecturing Slughorn with mild bemusement. Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. Draco preferred not to think about the fact that his Weasley was related to the the one Draco had spent years hating. Not that Charlie was _his_ or anything.

"Don't be vile, Pansy."

"Sorry, Draco. Think of it as payback for abandoning me this weekend."

"It's only for a couple of hours." 

Pansy made a face and turned to face front, clearly already bored with the conversation, and leaving Draco to contemplate those couple of hours he'd downplayed in front of Pansy. Hours that Draco would be spending with Charlie. Alone. In his quarters. 

Draco could still remember the heat in Charlie's eyes when he made the offer to help Draco with project at the beginning of term. It had taken weeks for Draco to get up the nerve to actually ask him for help, weeks of hungry glances and fervent wanking. He still wasn't sure meeting with Charlie like this was the best idea, but he couldn't deny that being able to interview somebody with such extensive first-hand dragon experience would be invaluable. Draco would just have to control himself. It was only a few hours. 

How hard could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 5 prompts: dive, peach, close

"Draco, please, come in."

Charlie glanced at the clock. Eleven on the dot. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Draco was punctual. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't spent the previous fifteen minutes pacing around the room, envisioning every possible outcome of their meeting today. Scenarios that ended with Draco bent over the very sofa he was settling down on, nine times out of ten.

Charlie clenched his fists and sat in the opposite chair.

Draco fidgeted nervously, and some of the ingrained hosting reflexes Charlie's mother instilled in him kicked in. 

"Peach?" Charlie offered, picking up a bowl of beautifully round, fuzzy fruit off of the side table. Peaches were his favourite, and the house elves liked him well enough to keep his room stocked with them. 

Draco hesitated for only a moment before reaching gingerly into the bowl. "Yes, thank you," he murmured, before bringing the ripe fruit up to his mouth and opening wide to sink his teeth into the delicate flesh. A thin trail of pale orange juice dribbled down the side of his wrist, and Draco chased it with his mouth, licking up the sticky trail with quick flicks of his pink tongue.

Charlie's cock throbbed, and he regretted every decision he'd ever made that led to him offering Draco that fucking peach. He'd forgotten to take into account the eroticism of eating ripe, sweet, sticky fruit. Watching Draco slowly devour the peach—watching and knowing that was all he could do—was his penance for this terrible oversight.

Finally, Draco finished, banishing the pit with a flick of his wand. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Shall we dive right in, then?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Thank you again for offering to meet with me. I really appreciate all of your help."

"Absolutely," Charlie said enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically. He tried to temper it. "Anything for my students."

Draco's lips twitched into a small frown. "Well, all the same. " He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. "I was hoping you could start by telling me about your responsibilities on the reserve."

They spent the next several hours talking. Charlie told Draco about leaving Hogwarts and wanting to get out of Great Britain, about the overwhelming awe that expanded his chest the first time he saw a dragon in the wild, about how much he loved his family, and why he'd decided to move closer to home after years abroad. Draco listened attentively, occasionally slipping in tiny insights into his own past. Charlie found himself leaning into Draco as he spoke, the fresh, lemony scent of him making Charlie feel dizzy and drugged. Their eyes caught, and Draco swayed closer, lips barely parted.

Charlie's wand vibrated against his thigh, letting him know that know that dinner was in fifteen minutes.

Draco's eyes widened as he glanced over at the large clock on Charlie's wall, the loaded moment between them broken. "Is that the time? I didn't realise it was so late."

"Yeah, me neither." Charlie ran his hand against the back of his neck. It was a little alarming how little everything else seemed to matter when he was talking to Draco. "Did you get some useful information for your project?"

"I did. Though…" Draco trailed off, his teeth running over his bottom lip. "I was hoping you might be willing to meet with me again. There's so much I'd still like to learn about dragons and your work with them."

Charlie definitely didn't mind the thought of more private conversations with Draco. The more sensible part of his brain reminded him that the more he saw Draco in the privacy of his quarters, the more likely one of the scenarios ending with Draco bent over the sofa were to come true. The less sensible part of his mind was utterly failing to remember a single reason why that would be a bad thing. "Why don't we plan on meeting once or twice a month? You can update me on your progress and I can answer any questions you may have."

"I would like—I mean, I think that would be great. For my project. Very...helpful."

"Wonderful," Charlie said as he reached for a peach. Needing something to occupy his hands and mouth that wasn't Draco Malfoy.

Draco's eyes darted quickly from the peach to Charlie's mouth. His breath quickened.

"Are you planning on eating that?" His voice was high and almost nervous sounding.

Charlie raised his brows as he brought the peach up to his mouth. "That was the plan, yes."

Heat flared in Draco's eyes, and Charlie's heart began to race. With obvious difficulty, Draco pulled his gaze away. "I'll just be going, then. See you next week, Professor." In the blink of an eye, Draco was out the door, escaping from Charlie's quarters as if his life depended on it.

Charlie took a large bite of the peach, a veritable gush of juice coating his lips, fingers, and palm. He huffed a laugh as he sucked the liquid off his skin. It seemed that Draco had _not_ forgotten about the sensuality of fruit and had made a well timed escape. Charlie sucked sweetness from his fingers and wondered what might have happened if Draco had stayed. He told himself he was grateful that Draco hadn't.

He knew that was a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 6 prompts: automatic, bang, kiss, partially clothed sex

It was late, but, as was the case so many nights this past year, Draco wasn't tired. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and dressed. Without a noise, he snuck out of his room, down the drafty Hogwarts corridors, and out into the cool night air. During the war, when the Manor became unbearable and the horrors in his head wouldn't release their grip on him, he'd often slip outside and walk around the grounds until he felt calm and drowsy. He'd become used to his quiet solitary walks, and he was pleased that the greater freedom granted to the older students meant it was easier for him to roam the grounds at Hogwarts when he felt restless.

His feet traveled automatically over the familiar path around the lake, alongside the forest, past the Whomping Willow, and back again. He let his mind wander over his week, the awkward and freakishly polite exchange he'd had with Potter when they went to grab the same library book, the barely restrained hostility he didn't know how to handle from so many of the other students, his third meeting with Charlie and his kind eyes and full lips. Lips that were begging to be kissed. 

Draco's feelings were beginning to get out of hand. It was bad enough that he spent far too much class time fantasising about his professor rolling him over onto the grass, tugging his trousers down his thighs, and fucking him into a desperate wreck. No, now there were actual _feelings_ involved. Draco liked listening to him talk. He liked the way Charlie's whole face lit up when he talked about the things he loved. He liked his patience, and his kindness, and his humour. What he didn't like, was that Charlie was still his professor, and a Weasley at that. There was no way anything could happen between them. It was best to leave Charlie as a distant memory in that dark club.

A loud bang pulled him out of his tumultuous thoughts. In the distance he could see Hagrid's cottage, light from the open door briefly illuminating Hagrid large figure, before he ambled off towards the forest. As always, the sight of Hagrid filled him with a strange mixture of guilt and anger. Draco frowned and turned away. 

He walked slowly back to the castle, his mind still whirring, trying to think his way out of feelings that had grown far too complex. Draco knew the smartest thing to do would be to keep his distance from Charlie, but the thought of going without their meetings filled his stomach with lead. 

No, there was nothing for it but to continue as they were, and hope the feelings went away on their own with time. 

Draco crawled into bed and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would find him. Praying that, when it did, dreams of Charlie wouldn't be waiting for him on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 7 prompts: orange, stitches, cat

Charlie paused mid-sentence, his gaze caught by a red-orange blur outside his window over the Quidditch pitch. He grinned, realising the blur must be Ron during one of the weekend pickup games the older students liked to play.

Draco turned to see what had caught Charlie's eye, and Charlie saw a flicker of something sad and longing cross his face. 

"I heard you used to play Seeker," Charlie said, suddenly realising that in all of their conversations, they'd never discussed Quidditch.

"Yes, I did," Draco replied. "I've always loved flying."

"So, why aren't you out there playing with the other returning students."

"I hardly think I'm welcome."

"Have you asked?"

Draco gave him an incredulous look. "You do know what happened these past two years, don't you? I may not have a Dark Mark, but I'm far from innocent. Most people aren't so quick to forgive. Frankly, I'm not sure why you've been so decent."

Charlie stilled, surprised by Draco's outburst and honesty. He'd be lying if he'd said that Draco's past involvement in the war hadn't given him pause at first. But Draco had been a child, and Charlie had never been quick to judgement. Ever since he'd seen the hot blond from the club in his class and realised it was Draco, he'd seen nothing of the sneering, superior boy his siblings had told him all about. No, the man in front of him was quiet and interesting and surprisingly passionate. He made Charlie's blood boil.

"You're not the same boy you were. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't changed. I believe in second chances."

Draco was silent, fingering the stitches on one of the throw pillows Molly had made for Charlie years ago. Charlie could tell that Draco was feeling uncomfortable and self-conscious, so Charlie deftly changed the subject.

"You know, I was quite the Seeker in my day. Could have gone pro."

Draco's expression lightened before sliding into amusement. "Really, now?"

"That's what I've been told," Charlie teased, liking the way Draco's face seemed to glow when he smiled. "You know, if you miss flying, maybe we could play a Seeker's game sometime? "

Draco's fledgling smile turned into a full out grin. Charlie's breath whooshed out of him all at once, his heart kicking into overdrive.

"I'd like that very much," Draco said, before his tone turned teasing. "As long as you're not a sore loser."

Charlie laughed. "I wouldn't be overconfident if I were you. I've got the reflexes of a cat."

"Oh, are cats good at Quidditch?" Draco smirked.

"Why you cheeky little—"

"Winner?"

"I guess we'll see, won't we? Next weekend?"

"That sounds perfect." Draco stood to leave, and Charlie fought the desire to come up with a ridiculous excuse to get him to stay a little longer. He'd already blurted one poorly thought-out excuse to spend more time together that day, no need to dig himself deeper.

At the door, Draco paused and turned to look at Charlie with a soft, fond expression that Charlie had never seen before. "Thank you, Charlie."

Draco hurried out of the room without a backward glance. Something uncomfortably warm took root in Charlie's chest as he stared helplessly after him. Something that made Charlie want to know what Draco looked like in the morning, all sleep-rumpled and drowsy, made him want to find out what Draco saw himself doing in five years, and if he pictured Charlie in his life at all.

He was so fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's stomach quivered, like hundreds of tiny winged Snitches were flapping madly in his belly. He took a deep breath and stared down at the rug in his room, tracing the swirls with his eyes until his heartbeat calmed and he could control the wild smile that kept trying to creep onto his face. It was only a casual one-on-one match, a little Seekers game between...well, Draco wasn't actually sure what he and Charlie were, but he knew this outing was strictly platonic. Probably.

Charlie was waiting for him on the pitch, his ginger hair already wind-ruffled and sexy as hell. A forest green jumper stretched tight across his broad shoulders and his blue eyes glittered with excitement and challenge as Draco slowly drew closer. His rough, calloused hand was wrapped tight around the worn, wooden handle of one of the school-owned Clean Sweeps. Draco couldn't even bring himself to sneer at the inferior broom—he was too busy staring at the way Charlie's fingers gripped the polished handle and remembering the way the rough pads of Charlie's fingertips had felt wrapped around his cock.

He shivered, though the day was unseasonably warm for autumn.

"Alright there, Draco?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Only wondering if you're ready to lose."

"We'll see about that." Charlie's grin was savage, and Draco felt the burning need to climb him like a tree. Only the knowledge that they were on the very public Quidditch pitch kept Draco in place. 

There was a box at Charlie's feet, and he bent down, reaching inside to pull out a glittering Snitch. With a flick of his wrist, the graceful sphere took off with familiar speed. Draco's gaze followed it until he lost it among the dancing rays of sunlight.

Charlie reached down again, this time to pick up another Clean Sweep. He handed it to Draco. "Since you're so talented, I figured you wouldn't mind if we both played on the same brooms. Level out the playing field, so to speak."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Charlie, unable to keep the small wrinkle of distaste from creasing his brow. It was an obvious challenge, but Draco would be damned if he didn't rise to it. He took the broom with a sunny smile, pleased at the almost dazed look in Charlie's eyes when Draco turned the full force of his smile onto him.

"Of course. Whatever you'd like."

"I—" Charlie cleared his throat, blinking hard as he turned away from Draco. "Right. Good. Err, shall we?"

A gust of wind washed over Draco, filling him with a well-remembered rush of adrenaline. He squeezed the broom handle, his stomach swooping with joy as he glanced over at his companion. Charlie looked gorgeous and pink cheeked and just as invigorated as Draco at the chance to play a little competitive Quidditch.

"Let's fly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 9 prompts: tequila, beach, charm

Charlie's room was dark as he buried himself beneath a mound of blankets to stave off the winter chill. It was cold, but his blood ran hot as images of the day's flying session with Draco flickered through his head: Draco, eyes flashing, cheeks flushed, hair wild, expression teasing and triumphant as he snatched the Snitch out of the air. He'd been so beautiful. Charlie had ended up squeezing his broom handle so tight in an effort not to reach out that he'd gotten splinters.

His cock throbbed beneath the sheets, and Charlie slid a hand down to wrap around himself. He closed his eyes, desperate to try and conjure up a filthy fantasy that would banish thoughts of Draco from his mind. 

With a flick of his wand, he summoned his favourite lube and poured some onto his palm. It had a faintly tropical scent that always made Charlie think of sun-kissed skin, sandy beaches, and the delicious holiday ritual of salt-tequila-lime. He closed his eyes and imagined himself on a sunny beach, how night would fall, and Charlie would head off to some shack of a bar to pick up a gorgeous surfer. Charlie worked his cock slowly as he imagined hands sliding over his skin, teeth scraping against his lips, a hard body rocking against him.

Somehow, without Charlie even noticing, the mystery bloke morphed into Draco, his skin tasting of lime and salt as Charlie licked his way up Draco's pale neck. Draco panted into his ear, a breathy " _Please_ ," and then they were both naked, Draco pressed against a wall, Charlie behind him, thrusting into him, fast and rough and wild, the both of them grunting and gasping, Draco's arse so hot and tight around Charlie's cock until finally he--

With a loud groan, Charlie came into his fist. He gave himself a few minutes to bask in the afterglow, his heartbeat slowing as Charlie tried to forget how incredible it was just _imagining_ what fucking Draco would be like. If he ever had the chance to actually do it, Charlie thought he might possibly die from the pleasure. 

Sighing, he reached for his wand to cast a cleaning charm over his sticky hand and sheets. He tried to suppress the slow swell of guilt over lusting after a student. 

It was only a fantasy. Nothing more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 10 prompts: bald, silver, cake

It was one of the sunniest days in weeks, and everybody in the school seemed to be out enjoying the weather, despite the freezing cold. Draco lounged on small patch of grass near the lake with his fellow Slytherins, doing his best to tune them out as he pretended not to be staring at a nearby group.

Charlie was there with Potter, Granger, and Weasley. They were too far away for Draco to hear what they were saying, but it was clear they were having a brilliant time. Weasley said something, and it must have been amusing, because the entire group broke out into raucous laughter. Draco was mesmerised by the exposed column of Charlie's specked throat and the way his eyes crinkled as he laughed. Something hard lodged in Draco's throat, and he had to look away from the smiling faces.

He stared aimlessly out at the lake, the water gleaming silver beneath the sun. Draco felt the unmistakable prickle of tears and he blinked rapidly, trying to will them away. He'd known Charlie and him were an impossibility, but seeing Charlie now, so happy and carefree, joking and laughing with Potter and Weasley, that truth finally struck home. In what universe could Draco join that merry little group? In what world could Draco tuck himself under Charlie's arm and laugh at whatever inane joke Weasley had come up with?

Draco had been fooling himself, pretending his weekend meetings with Charlie, and their stolen Quidditch matches, were completely innocent. He'd wanted to have his cake and eat it too, but now he'd finally let himself realise that continuing down that path would only end in heartbreak.

His chest ached at the thought of no longer seeing Charlie outside of classes, but he knew there was nothing for it. Part of him wanted to claim ignorance, to tell himself that he could see Charlie and keep his distance. He knew that would be a bald-faced lie. Winter holidays were in less than two weeks. Draco would have plenty of time away from Charlie to prepare himself for a new year of careful separation

Draco took a deep, calming breath and allowed himself one last look at Charlie. Charlie's hands were braced against the grass behind him, his biceps flexing as he held himself up. Draco felt the first shivers of arousal before he closed his eyes and turned away. He focused on Pansy and Theo relaxing indolently in the sunshine, Blaise's easy baritone ebbing and flowing as he filled them in on his mother's latest fling. This was where he belonged. These were the people he belonged _with_. 

He leaned back against the grass and spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about anything other than Charlie Weasley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 11 prompts: hands, air, candle, "You'll be back."

Charlie was in a terrible mood. He stomped back towards the castle, not bothering to gentle his footsteps—it was nearly midnight, nobody was out anyways. The winter air bit at his exposed face, sharp and frigid. Not for the first time, Charlie cursed Hagrid for taking his holidays a week early and leaving Charlie to deal with the suddenly wounded Hippogriff. The bloody beast needed to be checking on every six hours, which meant Charlie got to trek across the grounds four times a day.

Of course, the task might not have ordinarily bothered Charlie so much—not even in the freezing December night—if it hadn't been for the other thing driving Charlie mad: Draco. 

Charlie had no clue what could have happened, but something had changed between them. One week they'd been carrying on as normal—exchanging coy looks, having animated discussions, Draco leaning in with curiosity and interest every time Charlie spoke—and the the next week Draco had showed up to class and had purposefully avoided eye contact. He hadn't participated in the discussion on Lethifolds, he bolted off right after class instead of lingering for quick word as usual, and even at mealtimes he was closed-off and distant. Charlie didn't know why Draco had suddenly started avoiding him like the plague, but he hated it. 

Deep down, Charlie knew that putting some distance between the two of them was probably the smart thing to do. They'd been becoming far too close, and the force of Charlie's feelings was becoming stronger every day. Which is what made the sudden gulf between them so painful. He missed Draco's soft smiles and sharp tongue, his quiet confidences and the way he looked at Charlie like he was the most fascinating thing in the room. Everybody would both be leaving tomorrow for the holidays, and Charlie hated that he was going to have to survive so long without seeing Draco's quicksilver eyes, especially since things were so uncertain between them now.

The loud snap of a broken branch tore Charlie from his thoughts. He looked up towards the sound and stood frozen when he saw who'd caused it. 

"Draco?" Charlie wondered if he was hallucinating. Maybe he'd finally lost it.

Draco's head whipped up from where it had been lowered in thought. "Charlie? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you. Shouldn't students be in bed?" 

Draco's mouth began to slide into a coy grin, before he caught himself and frowned instead. "As one of the returning seventh year students, McGonagall has allowed me certain privileges. You can ask her if—"

"No need for that, I believe you." It stung a little that Draco thought he wouldn't. Draco turned to leave, as if their conversation was over, and suddenly, Charlie couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait, Draco." Draco paused in front of a poplar, the bark a dark black in the pale moonlight. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting...off ever since Monday. Did something happen? Did I do something to offend you?"

Draco looked pained for a moment as he muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Bloody Gryffindors." He took a deep breath and looked Charlie straight in the eye.

"No, Charlie, nothing happened to me, and you didn't do anything wrong."

"So, what changed?" Charlie pressed, determined not to let Draco slither his way out of answering the question.

"Charlie," Draco began, his voice lingering over Charlie's name like it was something to be savoured. He hesitated. "This—we can't—surely you can see…" He trailed off, his eyes flickering over Charlie's face. Charlie had moved closer as Draco had spoken, like a moth drawn to the flame of a blazing candle. There was barely a breath of space between them. Charlie could see the pale dusting of peach fuzz on Draco's cheeks and the faint tremors that shook Draco's body with each tremulous breath. He remembered what that body had felt like pressed tight against his own, the way Draco had smelled and tasted. Charlie _wanted_.

"Charlie," Draco breathed again, in both warning and invitation.

Charlie ignored the warning.

With one final step forward, Charlie pressed Draco firmly against the tree behind him. He braced his hands against the rough bark, and then he was kissing Draco for all he was worth. Draco's mouth was unmoving for only a moment before Draco began to kiss back, his lips and tongue sliding against Charlie's with desperate fervour. 

It was better than Charlie remembered. This wasn't the drunken half-hearted snog in the club, a token kiss as a precursor to bigger and better events. No, this was Draco alive and present in his arms, his fingers digging into the muscles of Charlie's arm and back, his nose drawing lines of ice against Charlie's cheek.

By the time Charlie pulled back, they were both breathing hard, their gasps crystallising in the frozen night.

"It's cold," Draco whispered. Charlie nodded, though the front of him was pleasantly warm where it was pressed against Draco. "We should get back." Charlie nodded again. Neither of them moved.

"I'm going back to the Manor tomorrow."

"You'll be back. We both will."

Draco sighed, fidgeting until Charlie reluctantly pushed off of him. "We shouldn't—"

Charlie pressed his fingers to Draco's lips. He didn't want to hear all of the reasons why that kiss was a terrible idea. It had been one of the best kisses of his life, and Charlie was reluctant to lose the magic of that moment.

"We'll talk when we get back, okay?"

Draco gave him a dubious look, but he agreed.

"Alright. Until then." Draco leaned up and kissed Charlie softly on the lips before scampering off towards the castle. 

Charlie stared after him, his lips still tingling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 12 prompts: hello, mate, agate

Draco collapsed back against his bedroom door, thankful to finally escape the awkward atmosphere of Christmas dinner. Draco knew they were lucky to be able to celebrate as a family, lucky that none of them had been shipped off to Azkaban. Still, it was hard to sit at their too-large table, to eat the roast turkey and make small talk and not remember that the Dark Lord had sat at the head not eight months earlier, his terrifying snake hissing a terrifying kind of hello.

He shook the thoughts from his head. It was Christmas, a time for joy and family and presents. Draco fingered the fine agate mortar and pestle his parents had gotten him for potion making, the surface cool and smooth beneath his fingertips. He felt himself calm as he stared at the swirls of colour, but the tension in his neck and back didn't leave him. Draco felt like he'd been tied up in knots since he'd come home, every cell in his body yearning to get out of this mausoleum of a Manor and back to the comfort of Hogwarts.

Draco began to strip as he walked towards his bathroom, thinking about the reason why he wanted so desperately to be back at Hogwarts. How could he not think of him, after Charlie had kissed Draco right before break? It had been a brilliant kiss, the kind of kiss that made Draco's toes curl and his heart take flight, the kind of kiss that made Draco desperate for more. 

Draco stepped into the shower, groaning as the wall of hot water began to leach the stiffness from his muscles. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Charlie was here in this shower with him, helping him shed the stress of the day. Draco pictured clever fingers digging into the knots in his back, massaging out the aches with brutal, sensual efficiency. Charlie had such thick, clever fingers, fingers that would push and press at Draco in all the best ways. Maybe, once he'd finished with Draco's shoulders, he'd move those fingers down, massage Draco _everywhere_. 

Draco groaned again, this time with arousal, as he moved to brace himself against the shower wall, his hand slipping down to tug at his cock. _Fuck_ , Charlie's fingers would feel so good inside of him, so much thicker and rougher than Draco's own. They would stretch him open so perfectly, get him ready for that monster of a cock Draco knew Charlie was packing. Charlie would press Draco up against the cool shower walls and work his way inside, fucking him until...until...until Draco came all over the shower wall with a wavering cry.

He slumped, letting the water beat down on his back while he regained his breath. This was getting out of control. It was bad enough when he and Charlie were pretending not to flirt, but now the idiot had gone and kissed him. Draco's libido had gone into overdrive, remember the things they'd done in the club and all the things they had yet to try. 

Draco washed himself off, thinking about the fact that he'd be seeing Charlie again in a little over a week. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say, what there was _to_ say. Just because they'd shared a mind-melting kiss, it didn't mean anything else had changed. There were still so many obstacles between them, too many differences to overcome, no matter their sexual chemistry. No matter that Draco's stomach fluttered when Charlie smiled at him, that they could talk for hours and never run out of things to say, that Draco felt like in another world maybe they could have been mates as well as lovers.

With a frustrated sigh, Draco towelled himself off and climbed naked into bed. He didn't even bother pretending he wasn't going to be dreaming of Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 13 prompts: green, humble, pie, "When the lights go out."

Like all of the professors, Charlie was back at Hogwarts a couple of days before the students returned. It was strange walking about a nearly deserted castle, especially after holidays spent at the overcrowded Burrow. Still, Charlie couldn't deny that it was good to be back at the school. Charlie wasn't ashamed of his humble background, but the privacy of his own quarters was a luxury Charlie didn't take for granted.

He sat at his little table by the window that overlooked the smudged green of the Forbidden Forrest as he ate a slice of pie—peach, of course. The filling was rich and sweet, but all Charlie could think about was how much better it would taste if he was licking the flavour from Draco's mouth. He savoured another bite, cock thickening as he remembered the trail of juice sliding down Draco's wrist and the pink tongue that had followed. Merlin, Charlie couldn't even do something as simple as eat a piece of pie without thinking of the boy.

He'd been a jittery wreck all through break. His family had gifted him with plenty of concerned looks (his dad), lively teasing (his siblings), and second helpings (his mum). It wasn't as if he could tell them what was on his mind, though. _"Oh, yeah, no, I'm just a mess because I accidentally fooled around with one of my students before term, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I definitely shared one of the most spectacular kisses of my life with him right before break, and I have no clue where we stand, or what we're going to do about it. And did I mention the bloke is Draco Malfoy? You remember him and his family, don't you?"_

Charlie snorted. Yeah, that would have gone over splendidly.

He'd been desperate for a distraction, and eventually he had ended up finding a magical tattoo parlour and adding a new addition to his collection. But even the sting of the needle and the rush of adrenaline wasn't enough to keep Charlie distracted for long.

Still, Charlie was well past the point of denying his feelings. When the lights went out at night, his hand inevitably strayed to his cock as images and memories and fantasies of Draco danced wickedly behind his eyelids. He thought about the fact that Draco would be back at the school tomorrow, and his stomach fluttered. _Fluttered_. 

Charlie was ridiculously nervous about seeing Draco again for the first time after that unexpected kiss, unsure of what to expect from Draco, unsure of what to say. He knew it would be hard, but the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that he didn't want to give Draco up. There was something between them, something that thrummed and pulsed, something more than just animal attraction—though there was plenty of that to be sure. Charlie had never been one to back down easily or give up without a fight, not when something he cared about was on the line. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Draco was somebody he cared about deeply.

Charlie wasn't sure where they would go from here, but he knew that wherever it was, he wanted to go there with Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 14 prompts: Faded, roses, butterfly, "It's a good thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: A group of butterflies is called a kaleidoscope. How perfect and awesome is that?

Draco entire body buzzed with anticipation as he walked across the grounds to his Care of Magical Creatures class. This would be his first time really seeing Charlie in weeks. He'd gotten a glimpse of him at dinner the previous night, but seeing him across a crowded hall was far different from the more intimate class setting. Though even from that distance last night, Draco could tell his feelings hadn't faded with the time and space.

He crested the hill and there Charlie was, broad shoulders and sturdy frame outlined in the bright January sun. A whole kaleidoscope of butterflies took flight in Draco's stomach.

"Alright, class. Since the year is nearly halfway over, this week I'll be spending the class sessions in one-on-one meetings with all of you to get an update on how your projects are coming along." Charlie passed a sheet of parchment to the student closest to him. "Please fill out your preferred time slot here. I'll meet with two of you per class session. Please use the independant class time to continue working on your project."

Draco was the last to receive the parchment, noting with little surprise that all of the later slots had filled, leaving only the earliest slot available. Draco signed his name with a flourish, feeling pleased and a little nauseated that he would get to speak with Charlie privately so soon.

The rest of the students began ambling off. Draco stood and made his way towards Charlie, handing him the parchment.

"Looks like you're my first," Charlie said with a grin.

"I doubt that," Draco said reflexively, eyes widening as his brain caught up with his mouth. Charlie's brows rose, lips twitching into a smile.

"A compliment, or an insult?" Charlie teased. Draco's cheeks flushed, and Charlie's grin broadened. "A compliment then."

"Shall we discuss my project, sir?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject. Judging by the way Charlie's eyes darkened, is hadn't worked.

"I think I'm already well caught up on your project, actually, given our weekend sessions these past few months."

"Oh," Draco said, feeling off-balance and wrong-footed. "Um, in that case, how was your break?"

"It was wonderful. I haven't been back in England for Christmas in several years, so it was nice to be back home for the holidays." Charlie shifted to run a hand through his hair, the sleeve of his robe falling down to reveal a flash of ink.

"What's that?" Draco asked, his hand reaching out and grabbing Charlie's wrist without a thought. Charlie let Draco pull his arm forward, twisting to reveal a tattoo that had definitely not been there the last time they'd seen one another. Wrapped around his forearm, right below his elbow, was a cluster of intricate roses in vibrant red, wreathed with dark green thorns. It was beautiful. And undeniably sexy.

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, his voice a little rough. Draco let go of his arm and stepped back, face hot. "Figured it was time to get another one."

"Another one?" Draco squeaked. He hadn't known that Charlie had tattoos. Fuck, just when he thought the man couldn't be any more appealing, he had to go and add ink to the mix. Draco felt a pang of regret that he hadn't seen more of Charlie's naked skin when they'd hooked up in that club.

Charlie's grin was wicked. "Yeah, I've got a few others. But they're in places I don't usually display in front of polite company."

Draco gulped, biting back a promise to be very rude indeed if Charlie promised to show him his other tattoos. "Why roses?"

"I liked the look of them."

Draco stared at him incredulously. "You liked the look of them?" That hardly seemed like a good enough reason to get something permanently etched into your skin. Draco supposed there were worse reasons though. His father's Marked arm came to mind.

"Sometimes it's good to do things, to have things, just because you want them. Pleasure doesn't always have to be so complicated."

Draco's throat went dry at the smouldering look Charlie gave him. He felt like he might expire on the spot.

"Yes, well," Draco finally managed to choke out, "Sometimes you also need to think of consequences. Repercussions. Having things because you want them is all well and good, but not if you end up worse off than you started." Charlie continued to smoulder at him. Draco shivered. "We should talk, later. About...things."

"It's a good thing we have a standing appointment this weekend in my quarters, isn't it? We can...talk then."

Draco nodded absently, his mind going a little fuzzy with desire as Charlie took a step closer, like prey hypnotized by the seductive gaze of a predator.

A burst of laughter rang out from over hill, and Draco snapped back into himself. Hastily he gathered up his things, doing his best to not look directly at Charlie, lest he be pulled in again by his undeniable allure.

"I'll just be going now. I'll...see you on Saturday."

Before Charlie could utter another seductive word, Draco sped off towards the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 15 prompts: salt, think, miss

As always, Draco arrived right on time. Charlie opened the door to his rooms and ushered him inside, hoping his nervousness didn't show. He knew that Draco wanted him, but he also knew that there were plenty of reasons for holding back. Charlie thought they could overcome them, that it would be worth it to give things a chance, but he knew he needed to hear Draco out first. 

"Hello, Charlie," Draco murmured as he sat down on the sofa. Charlie wanted to sit next to him, but he didn't want to come on too strong, He settled for sitting on the chair right next to the end of the sofa Draco was on. 

"Hello, Draco." He let his voice drop on Draco's name and was pleased to see the tiniest of shivers. Fuck, but Draco looked good today, his white shirt crisp and even where it wrapped around his shoulders and gaped at the collar to reveal pale, pointed collarbones. His hair was fair and soft, hanging about his face like a stylish halo. His eyes were snapshots of the dusk-grey sky and his lips...his lips were pink and smooth, begging to be bitten and sucked on.

"We should probably…" Draco stopped mid-sentence, his expression a little fuzzy as his eyes roamed over Charlie's face, lingering, like Charlie's had, on his lips. "...talk."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed, his body leaning forward towards Draco's, bringing them closer and closer together.

"I—we— _oh_ ," Draco sighed as their lips met, soft and slow at first, before quickly picking up speed, until somehow Charlie was on top of Draco on the sofa, pressing him down into the cushions.

Draco kissed him fiercely, eagerly, his tongue thrusting into Charlie's mouth, his hands sliding over Charlie's back. Charlie couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything other than kiss Draco back with every last ounce of his desire. His lips trailed over Draco's jaw and throat, the skin tasting like sweat and salt on Charlie's tongue. The taste of him went straight to Charlie's cock.

He thrust down and Draco arched up to meet him with shuddering pants and desperate mewls. It only made Charlie hotter, pleasure filling him up until he felt like he would burst with it.

Several thrusts later he did, his body spasming as his cock spurted his release. Draco followed soon after, his cries muffled by Charlie's mouth.

Reluctantly, Charlie slid off of Draco, his cock trying desperately to go for round two as Charlie took in Draco's kiss bitten lips and sex-wild hair. Draco's expression was glazed with satisfaction, and it took him several moments to come back to himself. 

With a wave of his wand, he was set back to rights, but Charlie could still perfectly picture him sexy and mussed. Charlie took a moment to clean his jeans, but he didn't bother with the rest of his appearance. He wanted Draco to have look at his rumpled clothing and lazy smile and know that it was all because of Draco.

"Well," Draco croaked. He cleared his throat and began again. "Well, I think we may have missed the point of our meeting today."

"Did we?" Charlie thought it had turned out rather splendidly.

"Yes," Draco sighed. "We need to talk, Charlie. I obviously can't deny that there's an attraction, but I still think this is going to end badly for the both of us."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. He'd known that Draco would take a bit of coaxing, and if what Draco needed was for Charlie to convince him with words instead of actions, then Charlie could do that.

"Alright. Why don't we meet next weekend?" Draco opened his mouth and Charlie held his hand up to silence him. "Hold on. Clearly we shouldn't meet privately, there's too much—" he let his eyes linger over Draco's body, "—temptation. Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks? It's public and noisy. We can cast a spell so nobody will overhear what we're discussing."

Draco bit his lip as he considered. "Alright. Next weekend we'll talk. For real this time."

"I promise," Charlie agreed.

Charlie waited until Draco had left before collapsing back on the sofa and throwing a hand over his face. It had been unbelievably hot kissing Draco, rubbing off against him, feeling him shudder and shake beneath Charlie's body, but it wasn't enough. Charlie wanted to take him apart and put him back together again. He wanted Draco naked in his bed to do with as he pleased, wanted to wake up next to him and bring him tea and toast.

Draco may have reservations, but Charlie couldn't see how any argument could overcome the strength of their feelings for one another, feelings that had clearly moved beyond lust for the both of them. 

Draco may want to play things safe, but Charlie wasn't backing down without a fight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 16 prompts: Confession, chartreuse, milk

"Are you ever going to tell us what's going on with you?" Pansy asked apropos of nothing as she slid in next to Draco at the Slytherin table.

Draco continued pouring milk into his tea. "What are you going on about?"

Pansy rolled her eyes as she reached for a scone. "You've been strange ever since the beginning of the school year, and you've only been getting stranger. It's been worse since we've been back."

"It may have escaped your notice, but a lot has happened this past year. Did you really think I was going to be the same?"

Pansy huffed in annoyance, clearly determined to pull some sort of confession from Draco. She was wearing a large chartreuse barrette in her shiny black hair, and Draco fought the urge to inform her that just because they were in Slytherin didn't mean they could pull off every shade of green. 

"You know what I mean, Draco. You're always doing homework and hiding in the library. You hardly ever hang out with the rest of us, and all of a sudden you're obsessed with Care of Magical Creatures? I know you want to do well this year, but it's not like you're going to work with _beasts_ once we leave Hogwarts."

Draco felt himself bristling. He'd had just about enough of other people telling him what he should or shouldn't do. "Who says I won't?"

Pansy looked horrified. "You can't be serious. It's so—so _common_."

"Well, maybe common is a good thing. Maybe I don't want to follow the path my parents laid out for me. I listened to them for seventeen years and look where it got me? I like Magical Creatures."

Pansy pursed her lips in a moue of distaste. "Yes, well, there are better ways to rebel than by rolling around with Garden Gnomes."

"I'm not—" Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Just drop it, Pans."

"Fine," Pansy snapped, clearly annoyed. She turned pointedly away to speak to Theo and Draco barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes at her back.

Pansy was one of Draco's oldest friends. A part of him would always care for her, but Draco couldn't deny that they were going down different paths. The both of them had done their fair share of terrible things, and Draco would be the first to admit that he had probably been far worse in the scheme of things. Pansy, however, seemed content to sweep the unpleasantness of the past under the rug and continue on with life as it had been before the Dark Lord had come back into power. Draco, on the other hand, couldn't pretend that his entire world hadn't been turned upside down these past few years. He didn't want to go back to petty rivalries with Potter and Weasley, to sneering down at those he'd been taught were inferior, to marrying some vapid pure-blood witch straight out of Hogwarts and lounging about the Manor, growing fat and lazy with perceived power. 

Pansy wanted the life their parents had, the life they'd been promised and had been carefully raised for. Draco was becoming more and more certain he did not. 

No, Draco wanted something real and exciting. He wanted something that made him feel alive, that made him feel like he was doing his part to better the world. He wanted _someone_ that made his pulse pound and his stomach flutter.

His gaze strayed to the professor's table, eyes locking with Charlie Weasley's. Charlie quirked his lips into a small smile and Draco's stomach lurched. They were going to Hogsmeade to talk this weekend, and Draco still wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say. There was one thing he was sure of though.

He wanted someone who made him feel like Charlie did.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 17 prompts: Forget, humour, spellbound

The Three Broomsticks was packed. It was a snowy January Hogsmeade weekend, and it seemed like half of Hogwarts had squeezed into the cosy pub. Luckily, he had just beat the rush and had managed to procure a booth in the corner. In front of him sat a silent Draco, sipping his butterbeer demurely.

Charlie was spellbound.

"So, we should...talk."

"Hmm?" Charlie asked absently, his eyes too busy taking in the glossy shine of Draco's lips.

"Talk, Charlie." Draco's voice was stern, though Charlie could hear a thread of amusement in his tone.

"I want you," Charlie blurted out. Draco's eyes widened, his eyes darting around the busy room. Charlie took pity on him. "Don't worry, I cast a Muffliato."

"Oh, well, I—I want you, too. But that doesn't mean that we should act on it."

"Why not?"

"I'm a student."

"You're here to redo your final year, and you're over seventeen. We shouldn't go flaunting it in front of the students and professors, but it's not a good enough reason not to try. What else?"

"What do you mean, what else? What else besides the fact that our families hate each other? Besides the fact that I'll never be able to truly make amends for the things I've done, the choices I've made." Draco's breath was coming fast, eyes wild with emotion. "What do you think's going to happen, Charlie? You're going to come to the Manor and eat dinner with my parents? Maybe I'll play a friendly game of gobstones with Ron, laugh and joke with the rest of your siblings? How can you possibly think we could ever be anything other than fantasy? You forget who we are."

"No, Draco, I know exactly who we are. We don't have to be on opposite sides. Is it going to be difficult and awkward and strange? Yeah. And maybe our families won't understand right away, but I'm not in the habit of letting good things pass me by because things may be difficult."

Draco looked down at the table, the top of his cheeks blooming pink. "You think I'm a good thing?"

Charlie smiled, heart swelling. "I think you're a great thing. I think _we_ could be a great think. I know you think we're from two different worlds, and maybe we are, but you're forgetting all the things we've got in common. I like your smile, and I like your fire, and I like your biting sense of humour."

Draco's blush darkened, spilling down to the exposed hollow of his throat. Charlie swallowed with an audible click.

"I—" Draco broke off, his face doing something strange as he stared at the door. Charlie turned to look, watching as Ron, Harry, and Hermione filed in. Ron's gaze caught on Charlie's, eyes narrowing when he saw Charlie's companion. He said something to Harry and Hermione, and the both of them turned to look at him with vaguely bemused expressions. Charlie waved, waiting for them to wave back before pointedly turning back to focus on Draco, hoping they wouldn't come over and ruin this moment. 

Draco's eyes were glittering. "Still think we could work?"

"I told you it wouldn't be perfect right away. But my family wants me to be happy, and if you make me happy, they'll eventually come around."

Draco looked at him for long moments, his expression unreadable.

"Alright."

Charlie's heart stopped. "Alright?"

"Yeah. We can...try. Take things slow."

Charlie nodded. "I can do slow." He desperately wanted to reach out and touch, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea in such a public setting. Instead, he reached out with his foot and hooked it around Draco's ankle. "Is that okay?"

Draco's smile lit up the entire room. 

"Yeah, it's perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 18 prompts: mushroom, company, speech

Draco ate his food absently. The subtle flavors of his favourite mushroom sauce were completely lost on him as he contemplated the letter he'd be writing when he got back to his room.

It had been a ritual ever since he could remember to write a letter to his mother every Sunday while he was away at Hogwarts. In his earlier years, it had been all that could sustain him in his homesick longing for home, and in his later ones, a nagging chore that dragged him away from more interesting activities. Now, he took comfort in the tradition, in the familiar scratch of his quill across the parchment, the bloom of ink giving breath to his thoughts. He was lucky he and his mother had both survived the war, and he wasn't going to start taking her for granted now.

He'd naturally always censored his letters to an extent—no teenaged boy needs his mother to be made aware of _all_ his activities—but the omissions were weighing on him more and more recently. Of course, he couldn't tell her about the company he'd been keeping, about his private meetings with Charlie and the shy kisses they'd exchanged beneath the canopy of the Forbidden Forest just last night. Even if Charlie hadn't been his professor, Draco still wasn't sure what his mother would think. Charlie was a man, and a Weasley at that—hardly the pure-blood witch she'd imagined him ending up with.

No, Draco couldn't tell his mother about Charlie yet, and he certainly couldn't tell her about him in a letter. It would have to be done in person, with a well-rehearsed speech to counter all of her potential arguments. He wouldn't even bother with his father. Lucius would be far less understanding, but Draco knew he'd do what his mother told him. She was the one he had to convince.

But not yet. 

Draco couldn't hide forever, but he needed more time. Needed time to see if Charlie and him would last, to see if they had any kind of future. 

He'd wait until after he'd left Hogwarts, and then he'd tell her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 19 prompts: phoenix, furry, famous, hand job

"That was a nice bit of flying there," Charlie told Draco as they touched down onto the grassy pitch. It was past midnight, and the empty Quidditch stands and still night was a little eerie. Luckily Charlie had good company to stave off the loneliness of the grounds at night.

"I was born to fly," Draco teased, silver eyes reflecting the bright light of the full moon. "Like a phoenix."

He looked fierce and full of joyful life with his windswept hair and wind-flushed skin. Charlie couldn't stop himself from stepping closer, until he could practically feel the energy radiating off of Draco. Slowly, he brought his hand up to cup Draco's smooth, cool cheek. "A phoenix, huh? Are you being reborn? Rising up from the ashes and starting over?"

Draco shivered and pressed into Charlie's hand as the light mood between them shifted to something more intimate and serious. "I suppose you could say that."

Charlie leaned in to kiss him, then, a soft brush of lips. He dusted teasing, fluttering kisses against Draco's mouth, until Draco made a grumbling sound deep in his throat and pulled Charlie flush against him. The kiss turned hot and sensual, open mouths sliding together. They moved until Draco's back hit the wall of the changing rooms with a soft thud, their mouths never parting.

"I—" Charlie's hands wandered down, cupping the bulge of Draco's cock. They hadn't gone any farther than kissing since Draco had agreed to date him several weeks back, and Charlie was dying from desire. "I want you, Draco."

Draco arched into Charlie's touch. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure I really care."

Draco's chuckle was low and throaty. "Famous last words."

"Please?" Charlie begged against Draco's lips. 

He felt Draco's nod and was undoing Draco's flies before his head had even stopped moving. Draco's cock was so hot in Charlie's hands, pretty and flushed and standing tall from a furry thatch of pale blond hair. He squeezed his palm around the rigid flesh and began to move his wrist, delighting in the whines and whimpers that poured from Draco's mouth. Charlie remembered a similar scenario all those months ago, wanking off his one night stand in a dingy club, Charlie's movements lazy and perfunctory as he rode the high of a truly inspiring blow job. 

That boy hadn't meant anything to Charlie back then, and though he thought himself a thorough lover, he could admit that he'd been more focussed on his own pleasure that night. 

Now, though, that pretty boy was _Draco_ , and Charlie dedicated all of his considerable focus on making it good for him. Charlie watched Draco's face as he changed the speed and rhythm and pressure of his grip, finding the perfect combination to make Draco's eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Draco moaned loudly when he came, the sound bouncing around in Charlie's head and sending pulses of pleasure down to Charlie's groin. Charlie worked him through it, milking out the last of Draco's release until he was shuddering and boneless against the wall. Charlie pull his own cock out then, using his come covered hand to wank himself with fast, desperate pulls. It wasn't long until he was coming, his thick release coating Draco's groin and dripping down his softened cock.

They panted together for several moments, until Draco seemed to regain his faculties and cleaned them both off with his wand. He tucked himself back into his trousers, and Charlie followed suit, finally starting to feel the night chill.

"Well, that was…"

"Brilliant," Charlie finished. 

Draco's lip quirked upwards. "Maybe we've been taking things a little _too_ slowly, if that's all it takes to make us lose our minds."

"Don't worry, I can think of all kinds of ways to make you lose your mind."

Draco's eyes darkened in response and Charlie's stomach clenched. He wanted to go for round two, and this time get his hands and mouth and cock on and in Draco's fantastic arse. Draco would look so fucking hot, naked and splayed against the rough wall, moaning on Charlie's cock. 

"Later," Draco said, his voice low and lust-rough, as if he'd pulled the thoughts from Charlie's mind. " _Soon_."

Charlie pressed him back against the wall again and kissed him with naked passion, not stopping until the both of them were red-cheeked and breathing hard.

"Yeah," Charlie murmured against Draco's lips. "Soon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 20 prompts: bath, mind reader, cherry

Draco sat on a large, flat tree stump, his feet swinging as he watched Charlie hang large, bloody strips of meat from the trees. Charlie's muscles rippled as he worked, and Draco contemplated the many things that were wrong with him, considering the fact he was turned on watching Charlie handle raw meat.

Charlie was wearing gloves, but they didn't completely prevent trickles of blood from sliding down his forearms. He'd need a bath after this, and Draco couldn't help but picture it: Charlie's naked form wet and slick and covered in sexy suds, the air smelling of cherries and vanilla—Draco's favourite combination. Everything would be so hot and slick, their bare skin burning as they moved together.

A large black shape emerged from the trees next to Draco, pulling him from his sensual thoughts. The Thestral was pitch black and creepily silent as it stepped towards the nearest piece of dripping meat. There was something graceful and terrifying about the beast, majestic and spectral. How odd it was that there was a time—not that long ago, really—where Draco couldn't see these strange creatures. 

"Sometimes I wish I was a mind reader, so I could hear what you're thinking when you go quiet like this," Charlie murmured. He'd finished with his task and had come to stand next to Draco, his arms thankfully clean.

"You could always ask."

"Where's the fun in that?" Charlie grinned at him.

Draco smiled back. "I was thinking about the war, about the fact that I can see the Thestrals now. What a bizarre trade-off. Morbid, and yet...it's almost comforting, knowing that there's something kind of beautiful borne from seeing so many horrors."

Draco looked up at Charlie, surprised by the look of wonder and tenderness on Charlie's face. 

"What?" Draco asked, feeling a blush settle on his skin and warmth bloom in his stomach.

"Nothing," Charlie said, a small smile dancing across his lips. He bent down and gave Draco a quick, intense kiss that made Draco's heart thud. "I'm glad you came with me to feed them."

"What can I say, you plan the most irresistible dates."

Charlie smiled ruefully as he looked around at the meat covered trees and the herd of Thestrals eagerly tearing bloody strips from the offerings. "I've always thought fancy dinners were a little boring. This is much more interesting."

Draco rolled his eyes fondly as he stood up and dusted off his trousers. "Worrying as that statement is, I really should be heading back to the castle. I've got twelve inches on the effects of lunar cycles on potions due tomorrow that I need to revise."

Charlie pulled him close by his shirt, brushing a kiss across his mouth. "So studious," he murmured against Draco's lips.

"Well, I've got to make up for being distracted lately." Draco tried to glare accusingly at Charlie, but he knew he couldn't quite manage it. Charlie grinned at him shamelessly.

"Alright, then. I've still got a few more things to take care of out here. I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Of course." As if Draco would miss one of Charlie's classes. Draco could have Dragon Pox and still show up to Care of Magical Creatures.

Draco stole one final kiss, before reluctantly pulling away and beginning his walk back up to Hogwarts. It had been a wonderful Sunday afternoon interlude with Charlie, but it was important that Draco didn't let himself become too wrapped up in his unfairly attractive professor. They still needed to keep their involvement a secret. A fact that was becoming more and more annoying, when all Draco wanted to do was spend every moment with Charlie, talking and touching and writhing and moaning.

He'd thought that giving in and trying things out with Charlie would dampen the fire blazing inside of him, but it had only fanned the flames higher. Draco's entire body burned for him, and with each day it only flared hotter. It had been a week since Charlie had wanked him off on the Quidditch pitch, and Draco was desperate to steal more than an hour of alone time with him. Preferably somewhere with a bed. And sound-proof walls.

Draco reached the castle steps, and he did his best to shake the thoughts from his head. He had to work on a potions essay, and it would be significantly more difficult with a hard-on vying for his attention. Involuntarily, his mind flicked to his earlier thoughts of Charlie in the bath, wet and slippery as water spilled down his pecs. Draco's cock throbbed.

A wank. Then homework.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 21 prompts: azure, wicked, single malt whisky

"It's good to see you, mate." Sven's voice was loud in Charlie's cramped quarters, used to expansive spaces and competition with roaring dragons. Charlie grinned.

"So they sent you, eh? I thought the point was to send a _competent_ dragon trainer, so all the children don't get eaten." Charlie teased.

He stretched out his back as he spoke. They'd spent the afternoon securing the dragon that Sven and several others had brought over from the Romanian reserve for Charlie's Care of Magical Creatures class. The Opaleye was just a baby but growing fast. He'd be far too large for safe transport in just a few short weeks. Charlie was lucky he managed to snag this window—there were only a few hatchlings a year, and the window for moving them was small indeed.

Sven's booming laugh echoed through the room. "I missed you, Charlie. Reserve's not the same without your ugly mug."

Charlie poured them another round from the bottle of single malt whisky Sven had brought over. "I do miss it, but there's something to be said to being closer to home. This teaching gig isn't half-bad either."

"Yes," Sven said, his voice turning sly and his smile turning wicked, "Tell me more about this teaching and why it's got you looking like the kneazle who's caught the Snidget."

Sven and him had shared a room at the reserve for several years, and he knew Charlie well—maybe _too_ well. "I...may have started seeing somebody."

"Oh?" Sven's azure eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Yeah, it's...complicated, but we're seeing where things go." Charlie couldn't stop the insistent smile from spreading across his face at the thought of Draco. He hadn't told him that the class on Dragons would be tomorrow. Charlie couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"It's like that, is it? I don't think I've ever seen you so smitten!"

"He's something else. It came out of nowhere, but...I can't remember the last time I wanted somebody so badly." Badly enough that Charlie had jumped through a considered number of hoops to arrange for a Dragon to be brought onto Hogwarts grounds just for Draco. He'd had to convince not only the Headmistress, but a whole delegation of Ministry officials. And once it'd been approved, he'd been buried in legal paperwork and arrangements. It was no small task, but Charlie knew that seeing Draco's expression would make everything worth it.

"Ah, well," Sven said, holding his glass up and toasting Charlie, "I am happy you are happy. You deserve it, my friend. Though I can tell there is more to the story." Charlie flashed him a sheepish smile as they both downed their whiskies. Charlie went about pouring them another glass as Sven made himself comfortable on Charlie's sofa.

"Now," Sven rumbled, somehow managing to sound conspiratorial, despite the high volume of his voice. "Tell me everything."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 22 prompts: lilac, bare, ride, "Wait for it"

"I've got a surprise for you today, class." Charlie announced. Draco was only half paying attention. He was too busy scrutinising the large, attractive blond man at Charlie's side in the short-sleeved lilac-printed shirt—seriously, _lilacs_. Maybe he was the surprise, though Draco didn't think he made a very good one. The man was tall and broad, with piercing blue eyes and an easy smile. The biceps flexing in his bare arms looked like they were probably as big as Draco's head. Draco tried not to scowl.

The man had been joking and laughing with Charlie when Draco had arrived to class, and his stomach squirmed at the obvious closeness between them. It was clear that they were friends, and Draco hated that he immediately felt on edge. 

"Alright, class, follow me," Charlie said, as he turned to walk towards the forest. "Draco, would you mind coming here, please."

Draco fell into step behind Charlie and the mystery man, not liking the assessing gleam in the blond man's eyes as he looked Draco over. 

"Draco, this is Sven, he's an old friend of mine. Sven this is Draco, he's the reason you're here." Draco furrowed his brows at this bizarre pronouncement, but Sven only looked wickedly delighted. 

"Really, Charlie? I think you may have left out a few key details in our discussion last night."

The tips of Charlie's ears turned red and Draco's jaw tightened. Charlie had said he had professor obligations yesterday when Draco had asked if he wanted to spend time together. Time that Draco had hoped would lead to Draco moaning into one of Charlie's pillows. Instead of work, it sounded like Charlie had spent that time catching up with an old… _friend_.

"Last night?" Draco said, his light tone threaded with an undeniable undercurrent of steely anger. "How nice that you were able to finish up all of those teaching responsibilities in time to catch up with...Sven." Charlie's eyes widened at Draco's tone and he shot Sven a glare when he snorted a small laugh. Draco had had enough. "If you don't need anything else, _professor_ , I think I'd like to…" Draco turned to move towards the back of the group, far away from Charlie and Sven.

"No, wait, Draco," Charlie's hand shot out as if to stop him, but faltered at the last minute. "Stay. Please? I promise it'll all make sense in a minute. Just wait for it."

Frustration built in Draco's gut, but he stayed, curious as to what Charlie thought would make Draco's anger evaporate. Charlie paused as the crested a small hill, and Draco looked down into the tree-ringed valley. His breath caught.

There, surrounded by several wizards, was a gorgeous baby dragon. The sunlight glinted off its pearly scales, and even from this distance, Draco could see the brilliance of its multi-colored eyes. An Antipodean Opaleye. 

"I used to work with Sven at the reserve in Romania. He brought Darius here for our class."

Draco turned to look at Charlie, his eyes still probably filled with wonder. "I—that must have taken a lot of work to arrange."

Charlie nodded."Yes, well, it's only fair that all the final year students have a chance to see the beast they're studying first hand. What do you think?"

"This is amazing. You're amazing." Down below, the dragon coughed a tiny jet of vivid red flame. He was just a baby, but he already looked fierce. Draco couldn't believe Potter had been insane enough to actually _ride_ one of these beasts when it was full-grown. The light rippled along the scales of the dragon's back, and Draco's heart expanded. "He's gorgeous."

"Yeah, he is." Draco could tell Charlie wasn't looking at the dragon, and his cheeks went red as the Opaleye's flame. Thankfully, Charlie turned back towards the group, giving Draco a moment to still his frantically beating heart.

"Gather round, class. This is the most dangerous and magical creature we've seen yet. Many witches and wizards go their whole lives without seeing a dragon; this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Draco slipped back into the crowd of students, listening eagerly to Charlie and Sven's insights. Even Sven's shirt seemed to be less offensive in this new, post-dragon existence. The man in question began gesticulating wildly, and Draco took the opportunity to sneak another peek at the dragon, now curled up on the ground, one jeweled eye open and watching the wizards keeping monitoring him. 

Draco caught Charlie's eye as he turned back to listen to Sven. The fond look in Charlie's eyes and the small smile gracing his face filled Draco's chest with the same expansive warmth he'd felt when seeing the dragon for the first time. The dragon that Charlie had brought all the way to Hogwarts just for Draco. The warmth intensified. 

Draco couldn't stop grinning.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 23 prompts: saved, shoes, shot

"Are you going to tell us what's going on with you and the ferret?"

"Ron!" Hermione chastised. 

"What?" Charlie asked. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had come over to hang out in Charlie's chambers during one of their free periods, and Ron had been acting particularly strange. Apparently Charlie was about to figure out why.

"Err, I think Ron's asking about you and Malfoy." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning strangely red. "We've seen you two together a lot these past few months."

"It's bloody weird." 

Charlie sighed. It was only a matter of time before he had to tell his friends and family about him and Draco, but he didn't feel comfortable telling them the whole story without talking it through with Draco first. Still, maybe he could get them used to the idea.

"I've been helping Draco with his Care of Magical Creatures project. He's studying dragons."

"You seem awfully friendly for a professor just helping his student with a project," Ron said suspiciously.

Charlie stared at his shoes and took a deep breath. "I understand that you don't like him, and I don't blame you for that. But he's learning from his mistakes. Holding grudges isn't going to help anybody."

"Yeah, but it's _Malfoy_ ," Ron whined.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said. "Malfoy hasn't been that bad this year. He hasn't bothered us once."

"That's probably only because you testified for him and his family after his mum saved you from Voldemort."

"Nobody's asking you to be friends with him, Ron, but I'm a grown man and I'm perfectly capable of choosing who to spend my time with. However..." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to look at Charlie as he hesitated. 

"But…?" Hermione asked.

"It might be worth giving Draco a shot. I think he's going to be...around more often."

Harry's eyes widened and Charlie bit his lip at the look of slowly dawning horror on Ron's face.

"Are you saying…"

"I'm not saying anything. But I don't intend to stop...hanging out with Draco anytime soon. You're going to have to get used to it." In just a few months Draco would be leaving Hogwarts, and Charlie had no intention of letting him leave Charlie's life, too. 

When Charlie decided to leave Romania and come work at Hogwarts, he never could have imagined that he would find somebody he cared about as much as he cared for Draco. It was completely unexpected, but Charlie already couldn't imagine his life without Draco in it.

Charlie didn't mind giving his family time to adjust, but they'd have to acclimate eventually. If Charlie had anything to say about it, Draco would be sticking around for a long while.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 24 prompts: fire, red, briefs, stigmatophilia (tattoo/piercing fetish)

The second the door to Charlie's chambers closed behind them, Draco was on him. They'd spent a lovely afternoon and evening together, walking about the Hogwarts grounds and taking advantage of the nearly empty castle for the Easter holidays. Almost all of the students and professors had already left for home, which meant there was no reason for either of them to hold back any longer. Charlie pressed Draco up against the stone wall, and Draco thanked his lucky stars that his parents had gone off to France for two months without him.

As always, Charlie's kisses left Draco's knees feeling shaky and weak. He clung to Charlie's arms and shoulders, gripping the corded muscle as their mouths moved in tandem. 

"Off," Draco moaned, tugging at the clinging material of Charlie's shirt. 

Charlie chuckled against Draco's lips, but a moment later his shirt was on the floor. Draco's fingers ran down Charlie's defined chest and stomach, lingering around his nipples and the fire red dragon tattoo that wrapped around his torso. The dragon's scales rippled and it unfurled its wings as Draco's fingers ran along the beast's back. Draco's prick throbbed.

"I think he likes you," Charlie rumbled. He braced an arm next to Draco's head against the wall, while the other hand slid down to cup Draco's hard cock. "Seems like the feeling's mutual."

The position perfectly displayed Charlie's rose tattoo. Draco turned his head and licked it.

"Do you have something you want to tell me about my tattoos?" Charlie teased.

"I really fucking like them."

Charlie let out a loud and extremely sexy growl, and then his mouth was covering Draco's, hot and hard and all consuming. He hands griped Draco's hips, pressing and pulling and tugging until Draco was left standing in only his dark grey briefs.

"What do you want?" Charlie whispered against Draco's skin. "Do you want my hand? Or my mouth?"

Draco shook his head. As wonderful as having Charlie suck him off sounded, that wasn't what Draco wanted, not tonight.

"No?" Charlie asked, breath hot on Draco's neck as he kissed his way downward. "What do you want then, sweetheart?"

Draco didn't hesitate.

"I want you to fuck me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 25 prompts: noise, yellow, ivy

Charlie groaned, Draco's plea for Charlie to fuck him echoing inside of Charlie's ears. He could do that. He could most _definitely_ do that.

He slid his hands down Draco's firm back and over his pert bum to grip his muscled thighs. Without any warning, he lifted Draco up off the ground, delighting in the way Draco's eyes darkened at the show of strength. Draco kissed him eagerly as Charlie walked them over to the bed. Charlie nearly knocked over his ivy plant in his haste and distraction, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when he had two solid armfuls of eager Draco.

He dropped Draco onto the soft mattress, his cock hardening when Draco immediately slipped off his briefs, leaving him entirely naked on Charlie's bed. The room was dark save for a lamp on the dresser, and Draco's skin glowed golden yellow in the warm light. His cock was long and flushed, his lids heavy with desire, and his pretty mouth opened with each of his heavy breaths. He beckoned Charlie closer with a curl of his fingers, spreading his legs wide in blatant invitation. 

It didn't take long for Charlie to strip off his clothing and join Draco on the bed. Every moment they weren't touching felt like a moment wasted, and they'd already wasted far too much time getting here. They kissed and rubbed together, falling into an easy, sensual rhythm that made Charlie's pulse skitter and race.

"Charlie," Draco gasped. The sound of Charlie's name on Draco's tongue was heavenly. "Charlie, come on, I want you to fuck me. Salazar, I can't fucking wait any longer."

Charlie knew how Draco felt. These past few months with Draco had been a lesson in exquisite torture. Every moment with Draco made Charlie's heart soar with happiness and his balls ache with suppressed desire. He didn't have to suppress it anymore.

He reached for the lube in his bedside table, slicking his fingers and moving them down to circle Draco's entrance. Draco shivered and let out a sweet little mewling noise as he hitched his left leg up higher, granting Charlie greater access. 

"Have you done this before, sweetheart?" Charlie asked as he worked a finger into Draco's tight body. Draco glared up at him and bore down, enveloping Charlie's finger in silken heat.

"Another," Draco demanded. "I'm no virgin. I wasn't in that club looking to trade family recipes."

Charlie grinned and pushed another finger inside, stroking against Draco's walls until he found the place that made Draco's entire body tremble. "Yes, but you only blew me. Doesn't mean you've had somebody fuck you before."

Draco smirked, or tried to anyway—the expression was rather ruined by Charlie rubbing pointedly over Draco's prostate and Draco's subsequent ecstatic moan. "You should have— _oh_ —aimed higher. Could have had my arse if you hadn't been so keen on feeling my mouth."

"I don't know," Charlie said as he pushed a third finger in. "I rather liked your mouth, and it's been so long since I've had the pleasure of seeing you on your knees for me. Maybe I'll have you blow me tonight instead…"

"Don't you dare!" Draco half-shouted as his legs rose up and wrapped around Charlie's waist, as if to keep Charlie from leaving his cosy spot between Draco's thighs. "If you like me on my knees so much, you can fuck me on them, but I'm getting your prick in my arse if I have to _Incarcerous_ you to a chair and sit on it."

Charlie's cock throbbed, a moan escaping his mouth as images of himself bound and helpless while Draco took his pleasure from him took over Charlie's mind.

"Another time," Charlie rasped out, sliding his fingers from Draco's body and coating his cock with lube. "For now, I think this will do just fine."

Draco's chest rose and fell rapidly with the thrumming beat of his heart. "Do you want me to turn over? Get on my knees?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not this time. I want to do it like this, if you don't mind?"

Draco grinned and spread his legs even wider, tilting his hips up for Charlie. 

"It would be my pleasure."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 26 prompts: faith, feather, hope

Draco shuddered as Charlie positioned the glistening tip of his cock at Draco's entrance. It was finally about to happen. Charlie was going to fuck Draco, and Draco couldn't be more ready for it. Charlie's gaze locked with Draco's, and he began to push inside. 

It had been almost a year since the last time Draco had done this, and the sting was stronger than Draco remembered-—probably due to Charlie's massive cock—but he breathed through it. Draco was glad that Charlie didn't stop, that he had faith in Draco's ability to speak up if he was uncomfortable. He let Draco adjust, working himself inside in gentle increments until his hips brushed against Draco's arse. 

"Fuck," Draco said, the fact that Charlie was inside of him had started to sink in.

"Yeah," Charlie said. His voice was slurred with the force of his desire, eyes glassy and amazed as he stared down at Draco. His fingertips brushed feather-light caresses across Draco's thighs and hips. Draco was suitably impressed with his restraint.

Draco clenched down on Charlie's cock, testing the stretch and watching for the resulting shiver that cascaded through Charlie's body. 

"You should starting fucking me now."

Charlie's eyes lit up with an adorable hope. "Yeah?"

"Fuck, _yes_."

Draco hadn't even finished speaking before Charlie's hips twitched, his thick cock sliding slowly out of Draco's body. Before he had a chance to mourn the loss, Charlie was thrusting back in, making Draco's toes curl and his breath catch.

It was clear that Charlie had plenty of experience, and he used it now to devastating effect, rolling his hips into Draco in a gracefully mind-blowing rhythm. It didn't take long for him to find out just what Draco liked, a slow, hard, grind that made Draco's eyes roll to the back of his head. It was all Draco could do to scrabble uselessly at Charlie's arms and the bed-sheets, doing his best to hold on for the ride as Charlie took him apart.

Draco wasn't sure how long they moved together. It was long enough that sweat pooled in the dips of his collarbones and slid down Charlie's forehead. Long enough that Draco's throat felt raw and his arse felt swollen. His cock was fat and heavy against his stomach, leaking precome onto his skin as it throbbed with every thrust of Charlie's talented cock. His orgasm swirled at the base of his spine, and eventually, it was too much for Draco to ignore.

He gripped his prick with one hand and began to wank furiously as Charlie took him again and again. Charlie groaned at the sight, his hips speeding up as he chased his own end. Draco stared up at Charlie, at the broad shoulders and ginger hair and filthy smile that had caught his eye all those months ago at the club. So much had happened since then, so many feelings had grown between the two of them, but that base, undeniable attraction still throbbed between them. A flash of movement on Charlie's torso caught Draco's eyes—Charlie's dragon tattoo dancing across his pecs, responding to the fevered mood. The dragon released a stream of molten fire, and Draco came.

His muscles clamped down on Charlie's prick as he emptied his release onto his stomach. Draco felt Charlie's rhythm falter, before he picked it up again double speed, fucking into Draco like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Draco shivered through the aftershocks, every thrust of Charlie's cock sending another wave of bliss jolting through him.

It didn't take long for Charlie to stiffen and come, shouting Draco's name as he shot his release deep into Draco's arse. Draco imagined he could almost feel it, the hot, wet rush inside as Charlie's come filled him up.

"I'm glad we finally did that," Draco murmured after Charlie pulled out and cleaned them both up with a whispered spell.

"Me too. That was—" Charlie rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply, his fingers sliding between Draco's. "Perfect," Charlie breathed against Draco's lips when they finally parted for air.

"Wonderful as it was though, I should probably get going," Draco said regretfully.

"What? No, stay."

Draco got up and pulled away from Charlie's grabby hands with one last kiss. "I can't stay here, Charlie. You're a professor. We probably shouldn't have even had sex in your chambers, but…" He grinned over at Charlie. Draco couldn't bring himself to regret a single moment of their night together.

Charlie scowled as Draco pulled on his clothing. "I hate that you have to leave."

"Me too. I've had quite a few fantasies about morning sex."

Charlie groaned. "Only a few more months until the end of the school year."

"And?" Draco teased.

"And then I'm taking you away for a weekend. We're going to hold hands on the beach, and gaze soppily at each other in restaurants, and make up for every last moment of sexual frustration we've had over the past year."

Draco's heart expanded with emotion, with hope for a future with Charlie, and something that felt a hell of alot stronger than mere fondness. He couldn't resist leaning back over the bed and kissing Charlie again, showing Charlie just how much he approved of his plan. 

"It's a date."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 27 prompts: true colors, nuts, comfort

"Have you given much thought to what you'd like to do after Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall's stern face stared impassively at Draco from across her desk, a plate of untouched ginger nuts piled on a plate between them.

"It really depends on my N.E.W.T.S, ma'am."

"Yes, of course, but assuming you do well, what is your plan?"

McGonagall had been meeting with all of the seventh and returning seventh year students to talk about what they'd be doing after their time at Hogwarts was over. The house heads had, of course, already been meeting with their student, but as headmistress, McGonagall also liked to learn where her students were going. It was a little terrifying being stuck in this office with a woman he knew had no small reason to dislike him and his family. Not to mention that being in this office sent pangs of guilt and regret and sadness shooting through him—the last time he'd been in here, his godfather had been headmaster, and Draco's life had been a living hell. Draco knew now that Snape had done more for Draco than he'd realised at the time, more than he could ever repay. He'd always regret not being able to thank the man in person.

Draco blinked, trying to shake off the melancholy thoughts. This meeting was about looking to the future, not dwelling on the past. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I'm..." Draco paused, unsure how candid he wanted to be with the headmistress. But she had always been fair, a kindness that had been particularly hard to come by this past year. "I'm not entirely sure what options will be available to me, no matter how many N.E.W.T.S I have, given my past."

McGonagall nodded sharply, seemingly pleased with his practical approach, or perhaps with the fact that Draco said this without any bitterness. He'd made his bed, and now he had to lie in it.

"Well, I see here that you've been performing admirably in all of your classes, particularly Care of Magical Creatures. Have you given any thought to working with Magical Beasts and Beings? The Department for the regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is the second largest division at the Ministry of Magic. There may be something there that interests you."

Draco had actually been thinking of that possibility for several months. The Magical Beasts division numerous fascinating positions working with creatures—something that Draco had realised in the past year was a possibility that greatly interested him. Unfortunately, that department was inside of the Ministry of Magic, and Draco was fairly certain they wouldn't be jumping at the chance to hire Draco. His face must have shown his thoughts, because McGonagall seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"If you do well on your N.E.W.T.S and have a solid recommendation, there's no reason for them not to hire you. I can't say it will be easy. Wizards have long memories and the wounds from the war are still fresh. But if you're truly passionate about something, and dedicated to making a difference, then the struggle will all be worth it, wouldn't you say?" Draco nodded. It would be hard, but working anywhere in Britain was going to be difficult, and Draco had no intention of leaving the country. McGonagall smiled. "I'm sure Professor Weasley would be happy to write you a letter of recommendation. He speaks quite highly of you."

Draco felt a blush creep over his cheeks, and he prayed that McGonagall would assume it was simply from pleasure over Charlie's innocent praise, and not because the simple act of hearing Charlie's name sent a wave of heat washing over him.

McGonagall's stern expression suddenly softened. "This may be a small comfort, Mr Malfoy, but you should be proud of the way you've conducted yourself since the end of the war. You were a frightened boy who made horrible mistakes, and it's only right that you suffer the consequences, but I don't think that foolish boy was the real you. I believe you've shown your true colours this past year at Hogwarts. I hope I'm right, and that you continue on this path."

"Thank you, Headmistress." Draco's face felt pleasantly warm. It felt good to be seen as someone different from the boy he'd been.

"That is all. And here," she said, holding up the plate of biscuits as he stood to leave. "Have a biscuit."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 28 prompts: Blame, paint, owl

"I think we may have gotten chocolate sauce on the walls," Draco said, his voice breathy and satisfied from his recent orgasm.

Charlie looked over at the wall Draco had gestured at. There was a dark splatter across the paint. He felt strangely proud that they'd been so vigorous as to hit the wall several feet away.

"Don't blame me, you're the one who wanted chocolate sauce."

"For ice cream, not for licking off my chest!"

Charlie rolled on top of Draco, pinning him down against the bed and bringing every inch of their naked skin into delicious contact. "I didn't hear any complaints earlier," Charlie murmured, staring into the soft grey of Draco's eyes as his lips hovered just out of reach. 

Draco smiled and nudged his face up, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss that quickly deepened into something slow and hot and mind-numbingly good. 

"You know," Draco said sometime later, as he curled up against Charlie's chest. "The strangest thing happened to me today."

"Oh?"

"I went up to find my eagle owl in the owlery, so I could send off my weekly letter to my mother, and I ran into Potter."

"And that was strange because…?"

"Because he was _pleasant_. We've mostly been staying out of each other's way this year, but today he actually stopped to talk about the weather and Quidditch. It was bizarre."

A slow grin spread across Charlie's face. He was sure that Harry had made the effort because of Charlie, because he'd realised what was happening between Charlie and Draco when they'd spoken all those weeks ago. It meant a lot to Charlie, knowing that Harry was so willing to move on and get to know Draco now. He hoped that it was indicative of how the rest of his family would take the news of his and Draco's relationship. 

"But that's a good thing, right? Getting on friendlier terms with Harry?"

Draco nodded against Charlie's chest, his fingertip drawing patterns onto Charlie's skin. "Weird, but good."

"I'm glad. You know I want you in my life, right? For everything." Charlie felt awkward saying the unspoken words aloud, but he needed Draco to know that he was serious.

"Yeah," Draco whispered. "I know. Me too."

Charlie grinned broadly down at Draco. "It means you're probably going to have to interact with Harry more frequently. Hermione and Ron and all of my other siblings, too. You think you're up for the challenge?"

Draco's answering smile was filthy and sent a frisson of desire down Charlie's spine. "Oh, you know me, Charlie. I'm up for anything."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 29 prompts: rain, aqua, slick

Charlie sighed as he stared out his window at the dreary, rainy day. Fat raindrops dotted the glass, creating slick water trails as gravity pushed them down the window pane. He supposed that, if he had to be stuck inside marking papers, it might as well be cold and wet outside. On the other hand, the blustery day made Charlie want to find Draco and drag him back to Charlie quarters so they could spend the day in bed.

Unfortunately, the seventh year projects weren't going to mark themselves, and he didn't think his students would take kindly to having a year's worth of hard work being shunted aside so their professor could have a shag—brilliant though it inevitably would be.

He took another sip of tea from his mug—an aqua monstrosity that held a truly obscene amount of liquid—and set to work.

It was late when Charlie finally resurfaced; the dull grey light of the day had darkened to an inky black. The raindrops on the window glittered in the flickering candlelight like hundreds of ephemeral beetles. There was a steak and ale pie still steaming at his elbow, and he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the wonderful house elves before digging in. 

He realised as he ate that he'd gone an entire day without seeing Draco, and the thought made his insides twist. Not the least because he knew that, in a few short weeks, Draco would be leaving Hogwarts for good. He knew they were on the same page about wanting to continue with their relationship, but Charlie was also aware that their ability to acknowledge their relationship in public would come with a new set of problems. Draco still didn't know what he wanted to do once he left, and Charlie wasn't sure how their fledgling relationship would handle the distance on top of all of the other obstacles they'd have to overcome. 

It was going to be challenging, and Charlie was grateful that he'd have the summer off to hopefully spend with Draco, building up their relationship. There were a lot of conversations that they would need to be having over the coming months, and Charlie wanted to make sure they were on solid ground when they finally got around to having them

Just a few short weeks and everything would change. As terrifying as the thought was though, Charlie knew that he was ready for it. 

_They_ were ready for it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 30 prompts: Paradise, rum, hibiscus

Platform 9 ¾ was packed. Of course, it was the end of the school year, so Draco wasn't surprised. At the far end of the platform, well away from the rest of the cheerful masses, Draco could see his parents standing stiff and proud, waiting for him. He braced himself and began to walk towards them.

"Draco!"

His heart fluttered at the sound of Charlie calling his name, and he stopped to wait for him to weave his way through the crowd. Draco hadn't seen Charlie since last night, when he'd snuck into Charlie's quarters one final time. They'd made love face to face, Draco's legs wrapped around Charlie's hips as Charlie pumped into him slow and deep. The memory of it made Draco's blood rush south.

"I thought we were avoiding a big goodbye scene," Draco murmured when Charlie was close enough to hear his lowered tone.

Charlie just grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to sweep you up into a dramatic kiss and declaring my undying love for you. Not yet, anyway." Draco's stomach swooped, and Charlie winked. "No, I'm here to ask you out on a date."

"A date?" 

"Well, more of a weekend getaway, really. Don't you remember? I'm going to whisk you away somewhere tropical and warm. We'll drink hibiscus juice and rum and spend our days on the beach and our nights in bed."

"Sounds like paradise."

"It will be, but first you have to say yes."

Draco desperately wanted to reach out and grab Charlie's hand, but considering he hadn't been out of school yet for longer than an hour, he thought it would probably be best to restrain himself. He settled instead for sending Charlie a heated glance. Charlie swallowed loudly.

"Yes, Charlie, I would love to go away with you for the weekend and drink fruity drinks and have lots and lots of filthy sex."

"Fuck," Charlie growled, "I really, really want to kiss you right now."

Draco laughed, and he wasn't even bothered when several nearby families turned to look at him disapprovingly. "Save it for our weekend getaway."

Draco's eyes flicked over to his parents, his body sagging at their impatient glances. "I've got to…" He gestured towards his frowning mother and father.

"Yes, right, of course. I'll owl you?" Charlie asked, almost hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure that would be allowed.

Draco gave him his sunniest smile, pouring every last ounce of joy and gratitude and emotion into the curve of his lips. 

"I look forward to it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 31 prompts: green, strongbow, hung

The thud of the base shivered up through the soles of Charlie's feet, making Charlie's entire body feel electric and alive. Lights flashed, bodies writhed, and the entire club pulsed with life and sex. Charlie knew he'd be getting lucky tonight. 

He ordered a Strongbow from the bartender and scoped out the possibilities. Several blokes tried to catch his gaze, but none of them were what Charlie was looking for. The man in the green shirt looked far too aggressive for Charlie’s tastes, the pretty boy with the sparkling eyeliner was a little more feminine than Charlie generally preferred, and the blatantly attractive dark haired man in the suit seemed sleazy and fake. 

Charlie was just starting to wonder if he’d been overconfident about his prospects when he saw him. He was gorgeous: tall and fine-featured, but with a sharpness to him that Charlie found endlessly appealing. His hair was blond, almost electric white in the flare of the throbbing lights, and his dark trousers were tight, accentuating his perfect backside. The beginnings of lust began to snake their way through Charlie's insides. Charlie caught the bloke's gaze, pleased by the obvious desire swimming in his grey eyes. He beckoned the man over.

Pretty pink lips curved into a seductive smile, and then he was walking towards Charlie with obvious intent. Without a word they moved onto the dance floor. 

They slipped into an easy, sensual, seductive rhythm. Charlie’s hands slid down a slim waist to settle on firm hips that swayed to the beat of the pounding music. Inch by inch they moved closer together, until the bloke was practically riding Charlie’s thigh, his hands wrapped around Charlie’s shoulders and his eyes smoldering up at Charlie. Just when Charlie thought he was going to finally give in and kiss those perfect pink lips, the bloke was turning around in Charlie’s arms, pressing his arse tight up against Charlie’s groin.

The music swelled and Charlie swelled with it. The pressure on his cock was glorious and excruciating. Charlie wasn’t sure if he could last much longer without release.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Charlie murmured into the man’s ear.

That fantastic arse arched back against him in a slow, filthy grind, and the bloke turned to flash Charlie a wicked smile. “Feels like you’re not so bad yourself.”

“You could find out for sure if you wanted.”

The wonderful pressure disappeared, and then the bloke was turning again to face Charlie. “Oh? And how do you propose I do that?”

“I was thinking we could head over to that shadowy corner there, and you could get on your knees for me.”

A long swallow, then, “I could do that.”

Charlie practically dragged them over to the corner, heart racing when his companion dropped to his knees without hesitation. Charlie’s flies were undone in the blink of an eye, his hard, heavy cock springing out of his pants with enthusiasm.

“You really are every bit as hung as you felt.” 

Charlie didn’t even have a chance to feel smug before his cock disappeared into that warm, wet, talented mouth.

This clearly wasn’t the boy’s first time, and Charlie couldn’t stop a guttural groan as his cock was swallowed down over and over again. The sight of his prick disappearing between those lush lips, the fire burning in those grey eyes as the man looked up at Charlie, all of it was nearly too much to handle.

It was over far too quickly. Charlie’s orgasm knocked the breath out of him as, with a satisfied moan, he emptied himself down that willing throat. The man only moaned around Charlie’s prick in response, his hand shoved down his trousers as he wanked himself off with furious motions.

Charlie pulled him up off the ground after he’d finished, kissing him soundly and licking the taste of himself out of his mouth.

“That was excellent.”

“It was, wasn’t it? I have the best ideas.”

Charlie grinned. “Of course you do, Draco. But we should probably head home. We’ve got to be at the Burrow at ten tomorrow morning, and you know how cranky you get around my family if you haven’t had a full night’s sleep.”

Draco made a face, but he followed it with a smile. Charlie knew that being around Charlie’s family was exhausting for Draco, but he also knew how much Draco had come to care for them all over the past two years. It had taken awhile, and there had been some rough patches for them both, but they’d finally managed to get themselves and their families into a good place. It may have been difficult at times, but it had been completely worth it to have Draco by his side.

“You’re right. The more sleep I can get, the better.” Draco’s expression turned forlorn as his fingers traced patterns into Charlie’s pecs. “Though I guess that means you won’t be able to stay up and fuck me when we get home. I’d thought maybe I could get on my hands and knees on our nice, new bed and let you fuck me from behind. But I suppose we could do that another time…”

Charlie’s softened cock gave an interested twitch. “Let’s not be hasty. As long as we’re _in_ bed, it doesn’t matter what we do.”

“But I thought you were saying we needed to go to sleep. We won’t have time to fuck _and_ get a full night’s rest—not with what I had planned.” Draco’s eyes sparkled mischievously, and Charlie’s heart nearly overloaded with love and desire.

Charlie leaned in and kissed Draco sweetly. His fingers found Draco’s and he squeezed softly as he pulled back to look into Draco’s eyes. He never would have guessed coming back to Britain would lead to this life with Draco, and he thanked his lucky stars yet again that he’d stumbled into something so brilliant.

“Don’t worry, Draco. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thank you so much to everybody who read and commented along. This was a very different way of writing from my usual, and not my usual pairing either, so I seriously appreciate all of your lovely comments. This became way longer than intended, but it was a fun kind of experiment! I hope you all enjoyed. <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
